Classical Methods for the Identification of Microorganisms
Microorganisms are classically identified by their ability to utilize different substrates as a source of carbon and nitrogen through the use of biochemical tests such as the API20E™ system (bioMérieux). For susceptibility testing, clinical microbiology laboratories use methods including disk diffusion, agar dilution and broth microdilution. Although identifications based on biochemical tests and antibacterial susceptibility tests are cost-effective, generally two days are required to obtain preliminary results due to the necessity of two successive overnight incubations to identify the bacteria from clinical specimens as well as to determine their susceptibility to antimicrobial agents. There are some commercially available automated systems (i.e. the MicroScan™ system from Dade Behring and the Vitek™ system from bioMérieux) which use sophisticated and expensive apparatus for faster microbial identification and susceptibility testing (Stager and Davis, 1992, Clin. Microbiol. Rev. 5:302-327). These systems require shorter incubation periods, thereby allowing most bacterial identifications and susceptibility testing to be performed in less than 6 hours. Nevertheless, these faster systems always require the primary isolation of the bacteria or fingi as a pure culture, a process which takes at least 18 hours for a pure culture or 2 days for a mixed culture. So, the shortest time from sample reception to identification of the pathogen is around 24 hours. Moreover, fingi other than yeasts are often difficult or very slow to grow from clinical specimens. Identification must rely on labor-intensive techniques such as direct microscopic examination of the specimens and by direct and/or indirect immunological assays. Cultivation of most parasites is impractical in the clinical laboratory. Hence, microscopic examination of the specimen, a few immunological tests and clinical symptoms are often the only methods used for an identification that frequently remains presumptive.
The fastest bacterial identification system, the autoSCAN-Walk-Away™ system (Dade Behring) identifies both gram-negative and gram-positive bacterial species from standardized inoculum in as little as 2 hours and gives susceptibility patterns to most antibiotics in 5 to 6 hours. However, this system has a particularly high percentage (i.e. 3.3 to 40.5%) of non-conclusive identifications with bacterial species other than Enterobacteriaceae (Croizé J., 1995, Lett. Infectiol. 10:109-113; York et al., 1992, J. Clin. Microbiol. 30:2903-2910). For Enterobacteriaceae, the percentage of non-conclusive identifications was 2.7 to 11.4%. The list of microorganisms identified by commercial systems based on classical identification methods is given in Table 15.
A wide variety of bacteria and fungi are routinely isolated and identified from clinical specimens in microbiology laboratories. Tables 1 and 2 give the incidence for the most commonly isolated bacterial and fungal pathogens from various types of clinical specimens. These pathogens are the main organisms associated with nosocomial and community-acquired human infections and are therefore considered the most clinically important.
Clinical Specimens Tested in Clinical Microbiology Laboratories
Most clinical specimens received in clinical microbiology laboratories are urine and blood samples. At the microbiology laboratory of the Centre Hospitalier de l'Université Laval (CHUL), urine and blood account for approximately 55% and 30% of the specimens received, respectively (Table 3). The remaining 15% of clinical specimens comprise various biological fluids including sputum, pus, cerebrospinal fluid, synovial fluid, and others (Table 3). Infections of the urinary tract, the respiratory tract and the bloodstream are usually of bacterial etiology and require antimicrobial therapy. In fact, all clinical samples received in the clinical microbiology laboratory are tested routinely for the identification of bacteria and antibiotic susceptibility.
Conventional Pathogen Identification from Clinical Specimens
Urine Specimens
The search for pathogens in urine specimens is so preponderant in the routine microbiology laboratory that a myriad of tests have been developed. However, the gold standard remains the classical semi-quantitative plate culture method in which 1 μL of urine is streaked on agar plates and incubated for 18-24 hours. Colonies are then counted to determine the total number of colony forming units (CFU) per liter of urine. A bacterial urinary tract infection (UTI) is normally associated with a bacterial count of 107 CFU/L or more in urine. However, infections with less than 107 CFU/L in urine are possible, particularly in patients with a high incidence of diseases or those catheterized (Stark and Maki, 1984, N. Engl. J. Med. 311:560-564). Importantly, approximately 80% of urine specimens tested in clinical microbiology laboratories are considered negative (i.e. bacterial count of less than 107 CFU/L; Table 3). Urine specimens found positive by culture are further characterized using standard biochemical tests to identify the bacterial pathogen and are also tested for susceptibility to antibiotics. The biochemical and susceptibility testing normally require 18-24 hours of incubation.
Accurate and rapid urine screening methods for bacterial pathogens would allow a faster identification of negative specimens and a more efficient treatment and care management of patients. Several rapid identification methods (Uriscreen™, UTIscreen™, Flash Track™ DNA probes and others) have been compared to slower standard biochemical methods, which are based on culture of the bacterial pathogens. Although much faster, these rapid tests showed low sensitivities and poor specificities as well as a high number of false negative and false positive results (Koening et al., 1992, J. Clin. Microbiol. 30:342-345; Pezzlo et al., 1992, J. Clin. Microbiol. 30:640-684).
Blood Specimens
The Blood Specimens Received In The Microbiology Laboratory Are Always Submitted For Culture. Blood Culture Systems May Be Manual, Semi-Automated Or Completely Automated. The BACTEC™ System (From Becton Dickinson) And The Bactalert™ System (From Organon Teklika Corporation) Are The Two Most Widely Used Automated Blood Culture Systems. These Systems Incubate Blood Culture Bottles Under Optimal Conditions For Growth Of Most Bacteria. Bacterial Growth Is Monitored Continuously To Detect Early Positives By Using Highly Sensitive Bacterial Growth Detectors. Once Growth Is Detected, A Gram Stain Is Performed Directly From The Blood Culture And Then Used To Inoculate Nutrient Agar Plates. Subsequently, Bacterial Identification And Susceptibility Testing Are Carried Out From Isolated Bacterial Colonies With Automated Systems As Described Previously. Blood Culture Bottles Are Normally Reported As Negative If No Growth Is Detected After An Incubation Of 6 To 7 Days. Normally, The Vast Majority Of Blood Cultures Are Reported Negative. For Example, The Percentage Of Negative Blood Cultures At The Microbiology Laboratory Of The CHUL For The Period February 1994-January 1995 Was 93.1% (Table 3).
Other Clinical Samples
Upon receipt by the clinical microbiology laboratory, all body fluids other than blood and urine that are from normally sterile sites (i.e. cerebrospinal, synovial, pleural, pericardial and others) are processed for direct microscopic examination and subsequent culture. Again, most clinical samples are negative for culture (Table 3). In all these normally sterile sites, tests for the universal detection of algae, archaea, bacteria, fungi and parasites would be very useful.
Regarding clinical specimens which are not from sterile sites such as sputum or stool specimens, the laboratory diagnosis by culture is more problematic because of the contamination by the normal flora. The bacterial or fungal pathogens potentially associated with the infection are grown and separated from the colonizing microbes using selective methods and then identified as described previously. Of course, the DNA-based universal detection of bacteria would not be useful for the diagnosis of bacterial infections at these non-sterile sites. On the other hand, DNA-based assays for species or genus or family or group detection and identification as well as for the detection of antimicrobial agents resistance genes from these specimens would be very useful and would offer several advantages over classical identification and susceptibility testing methods.
DNA-Based Assays with any Specimen
There is an obvious need for rapid and accurate diagnostic tests for the detection and identification of algae, archaea, bacteria, fingi and parasites directly from clinical specimens. DNA-based technologies are rapid and accurate and offer a great potential to improve the diagnosis of infectious diseases (Persing et al., 1993, Diagnostic Molecular Microbiology: Principles and Applications, American Society for Microbiology, Washington, D.C.; Bergeron and Ouellette, 1995, Infection 23:69-72; Bergeron and Ouellette, 1998, J Clin Microbiol. 36:2169-72). The DNA probes and amplification primers which are objects of the present invention are applicable for the detection and identification of algae, archaea, bacteria, fingi, and parasites directly from any clinical specimen such as blood, urine, sputum, cerebrospinal fluid, pus, genital and gastro-intestinal tracts, skin or any other type of specimens (Table 3). These assays are also applicable to detection from microbial cultures (e.g. blood cultures, bacterial or fungal colonies on nutrient agar, or liquid cell cultures in nutrient broth). The DNA-based tests proposed in this invention are superior in terms of both rapidity and accuracy to standard biochemical methods currently used for routine diagnosis from any clinical specimens in microbiology laboratories. Since these tests can be performed in one hour or less, they provide the clinician with new diagnostic tools which should contribute to a better management of patients with infectious diseases. Specimens from sources other than humans (e.g. other primates, birds, plants, mammals, farm animals, livestock, food products, environment such as water or soil, and others) may also be tested with these assays.
A High Percentage of Culture-Negative Specimens
Among all the clinical specimens received for routine diagnosis, approximately 80% of urine specimens and even more (around 95%) for other types of normally sterile clinical specimens are negative for the presence of bacterial pathogens (Table 3). It would also be desirable, in addition to identify bacteria at the species or genus or family or group level in a given specimen, to screen out the high proportion of negative clinical specimens with a DNA-based test detecting the presence of any bacterium (i.e. universal bacterial detection). As disclosed in the present invention, such a screening test may be based on DNA amplification by PCR of a highly conserved genetic target found in all bacteria. Specimens negative for bacteria would not be amplified by this assay. On the other hand, those that are positive for any bacterium would give a positive amplification signal. Similarly, highly conserved genes of fungi and parasites could serve not only to identify particular species or genus or family or group but also to detect the presence of any fungi or parasite in the specimen.
Towards the Development of Rapid DNA-Based Diagnostic Tests
A rapid diagnostic test should have a significant impact on the management of infections. DNA probe and DNA amplification technologies offer several advantages over conventional methods for the identification of pathogens and antimicrobial agents resistance genes from clinical samples (Persing et al., 1993, Diagnostic Molecular Microbiology: Principles and Applications, American Society for Microbiology, Washington, D.C.; Ehrlich and Greenberg, 1994, PCR-based Diagnostics in Infectious Disease, Blackwell Scientific Publications, Boston, Mass.). There is no need for culture of the pathogens, hence the organisms can be detected directly from clinical samples, thereby reducing the time associated with the isolation and identification of pathogens. Furthermore, DNA-based assays are more accurate for microbial identification than currently used phenotypic identification systems which are based on biochemical tests and/or microscopic examination. Commercially available DNA-based technologies are currently used in clinical microbiology laboratories, mainly for the detection and identification of fastidious bacterial pathogens such as Mycobacterium tuberculosis, Chlamydia trachomatis, Neisseria gonorrhoeae as well as for the detection of a variety of viruses (Tang Y. and Persing D. H., Molecular detection and identification of microorganisms, In: P. Murray et al., 1999, Manual of Clinical Microbiology, ASM press, 7th edition, Washington D.C.). There are also other commercially available DNA-based assays which are used for culture confirmation assays.
Others have developed DNA-based tests for the detection and identification of bacterial pathogens which are objects of the present invention, for example: Staphylococcus sp. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,978), Neisseria sp. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,199 and European patent serial no. 0,337,896,131) and Listeria monocytogenes (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,389,513 and 5,089,386). However, the diagnostic tests described in these patents are based either on rRNA genes or on genetic targets different from those described in the present invention. To our knowledge there are only four patents published by others mentioning the use of any of the four highly conserved gene targets described in the present invention for diagnostic purposes (PCT international publication number WO92/03455 and WO00/14274, European patent publication number 0 133 671 B1, and European patent publication number 0 133 288 A2). WO92/03455 is focused on the inhibition of Candida species for therapeutic purposes. It describes antisense oligonucleotide probes hybridizing to Candida messenger RNA. Two of the numerous mRNA proposed as targets are coding for translation elongation factor 1 (tef1) and the beta subunit of ATPase. DNA amplification or hybrization are not under the scope of their invention and although diagnostic use is briefly mentioned in the body of the application, no specific claim is made regarding diagnostics. WO00/14274 describes the use of bacterial recA gene for identification and speciation of bacteria of the Burkholderia cepacia complex. Specific claims are made on a method for obtaining nucleotide sequence information for the recA gene from the target bacteria and a following comparison with a standard library of nucleotide sequence information, and on the use of PCR for amplification of the recA gene in a sample of interest. However, the use of a discriminatory restriction enzyme in a RFLP procedure is essential to fulfill the speciation and WO00/14274 did not mention that multiple recA probes could be used simultaneously. Patent EP 0 133 288 A2 describes and claims the use of bacterial tuf (and fus) sequence for diagnostics based on hybridization of a tuf (or fus) probe with bacterial DNA. DNA amplification is not under the scope of EP 0 133 288 A2. Nowhere it is mentioned that multiple tuf (or fus) probes could be used simultaneously. No mention is made regarding speciation using tuf (or fus) DNA nucleic acids and/or sequences. The sensitivities of the tuf hybrizations reported are 1×106 bacteria or 1-100 ng of DNA. This is much less sensitive than what is achieved by our assays using nucleic acid amplification technologies.
Although there are phenotypic identification methods which have been used for more than 125 years in clinical microbiology laboratories, these methods do not provide information fast enough to be useful in the initial management of patients. There is a need to increase the speed of the diagnosis of commonly encountered bacterial, fungal and parasitical infections. Besides being much faster, DNA-based diagnostic tests are more accurate than standard biochemical tests presently used for diagnosis because the microbial genotype (e.g. DNA level) is more stable than the phenotype (e.g. physiologic level).
Bacteria, fungi and parasites encompass numerous well-known microbial pathogens. Other microorganisms could also be pathogens or associated with human diseases. For example, achlorophylious algae of the Prototheca genus can infect humans. Archae, especially methanogens, are present in the gut flora of humans (Reeve, J. H., 1999, J. Bacteriol. 181:3613-3617). However, methanogens have been associated to pathologic manifestations in the colon, vagina, and mouth (Belay et al., 1988, Appl. Enviro. Microbiol. 54:600-603; Belay et al., 1990, J. Clin. Microbiol. 28:1666-1668; Weaver et al., 1986, Gut 27:698-704).
In addition to the identification of the infectious agent, it is often desirable to identify harmful toxins and/or to monitor the sensitivity of the microorganism to antimicrobial agents. As revealed in this invention, genetic identification of the microorganism could be performed simultaneously with toxin and antimicrobial agents resistance genes.
Knowledge of the genomic sequences of algal, archaeal, bacterial, fungal and parasitical species continuously increases as testified by the number of sequences available from public databases such as GenBank. From the sequences readily available from those public databases, there is no indication therefrom as to their potential for diagnostic purposes. For determining good candidates for diagnostic purposes, one could select sequences for DNA-based assays for (i) the species-specific detection and identification of commonly encountered bacterial, fungal and parasitical pathogens, (ii) the genus-specific detection and identification of commonly encountered bacterial, fungal or parasitical pathogens, (iii) the family-specific detection and identification of commonly encountered bacterial, fungal or parasitical pathogens, (iv) the group-specific detection and identification of commonly encountered bacterial, fungal or parasitical pathogens, (v) the universal detection of algal, archaeal, bacterial, fungal or parasitical pathogens, and/or (vi) the specific detection and identification of antimicrobial agents resistance genes, and/or (vii) the specific detection and identification of bacterial toxin genes. All of the above types of DNA-based assays may be performed directly from any type of clinical specimens or from a microbial culture.
In our assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,564 and our WO98/20157 patent publication, we described DNA sequences suitable for (i) the species-specific detection and identification of clinically important bacterial pathogens, (ii) the universal detection of bacteria, and (iii) the detection of antimicrobial agents resistance genes.
The WO98/20157 patent publication describes proprietary tuf DNA sequences as well as tuf sequences selected from public databases (in both cases, fragments of at least 100 base pairs), as well as oligonucleotide probes and amplification primers derived from these sequences. All the nucleic acid sequences described in that patent publication can enter in the composition of diagnostic kits or products and methods capable of a) detecting the presence of bacteria and fingi b) detecting specifically at the species, genus, family or group levels, the presence of bacteria and fungi and antimicrobial agents resistance genes associated with these pathogens. However, these methods and kits need to be improved, since the ideal kit and method should be capable of diagnosing close to 100% of microbial pathogens and associated antimicrobial agents resistance genes and toxins genes. For example, infections caused by Enterococcus faecium have become a clinical problem because of its resistance to many antibiotics. Both the detection of these bacteria and the evaluation of their resistance profiles are desirable. Besides that, novel DNA sequences (probes and primers) capable of recognizing the same and other microbial pathogens or the same and additional antimicrobial agents resistance genes are also desirable to aim at detecting more target genes and complement our earlier patent applications.
The present invention improves the assigned application by disclosing new proprietary tuf nucleic acids and/or sequences as well as describing new ways to obtain tuf nucleic acids and/or sequences. In addition we disclose new proprietary atpD and recA nucleic acids and/or sequences. In addition, new uses of tuf, atpD and recA DNA nucleic acids and/or sequences selected from public databases (Table 11) are disclosed.
Highly Conserved Genes for Identification and Diagnostics
Highly conserved genes are useful for identification of microorganisms. For bacteria, the most studied genes for identification of microorganisms are the universally conserved ribosomal RNA genes (rRNA). Among those, the principal targets used for identification purposes are the small subunit (SSU) ribosomal 16S rRNA genes (in prokaryotes) and 18S rRNA genes (in eukaryotes) (Relman and Persing, Genotyping Methods for Microbial Identification, In: D. H. Persing, 1996, PCR Protocols for Emerging Infectious Diseases, ASM Press, Washington D.C.). The rRNA genes are also the most commonly used targets for universal detection of bacteria (Chen et al., 1988, FEMS Microbiol. Lett. 57:19-24; McCabe et al., 1999, Mol. Genet. Metabol. 66:205-211) and fungi (Van Burik et al., 1998, J. Clin. Microbiol. 36:1169-1175).
However, it may be difficult to discriminate between closely related species when using primers derived from the 16S rRNA. In some instances, 16S rRNA sequence identity may not be sufficient to guarantee species identity (Fox et al., 1992, Int. J. Syst. Bacteriol. 42:166-170) and it has been shown that inter-operon sequence variation as well as strain to strain variation could undermine the application of 16S rRNA for identification purposes (Clayton et al., 1995, Int. J. Syst. Bacteriol. 45:595-599). The heat shock proteins (HSP) are another family of very conserved proteins. These ubiquitous proteins in bacteria and eukaryotes are expressed in answer to external stress agents. One of the most described of these HSP is HSP 60. This protein is very conserved at the amino acid level, hence it has been useful for phylogenetic studies. Similar to 16S rRNA, it would be difficult to discriminate between species using the HSP 60 nucleotide sequences as a diagnostic tool. However, Goh et al. identified a highly conserved region flanking a variable region in HSP 60, which led to the design of universal primers amplifying this variable region (Goh et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,708,160). The sequence variations in the resulting amplicons were found useful for the design of species-specific assays.